The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical automatic transmission includes a hydraulic control system that is used to provide lubrication, cooling, and control to various components of the transmission. A pump circulates the hydraulic fluid under pressure throughout the transmission. The pump is typically driven by the engine of the motor vehicle. During stop and start conditions, it is desirable to turn off the engine in order to maximize fuel efficiency. However, turning off the engine in turn turns off the pump. In order to prime control devices within the transmission, such as clutches and brakes, an accumulator may be employed within the hydraulic control system to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid to the control devices so that the control devices may be engaged quickly without waiting for the pump to deliver pressure and flow. Current accumulator designs are manufactured from castings of aluminum in order to have sufficient strength. While these accumulator designs are useful for their intended purpose, there is room in the art for an accumulator comprised of a composite of materials without reducing the performance characteristics of the accumulator.